Miraculous Ladybug: Evolution
by Streetrypper
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloe have officially become a team to protect Paris. With Hawkmoth's defeat close at hand, our heroes will soon find a new threat to Paris, even the world, that is far greater that Hawkmoth. And if they are to succeed, they are going to need outside help. My main OC character's first official debut. (Part 1 of a 3 part series)
1. Author's Note

This is my first ever fanfiction story, so please don't hate me yet.

In this story, Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Alya and Nino are all very close friends, although Marinette is still as she is in the show around Adrien.

I have just started on this so I will be adding chapters whenever I can. Thank you for your patience.


	2. The Arrival Pt 1

After a long day of fighting Hawkmoth's new akumatized villain, Richter, who has the power to cause any solid object to shake violently, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Queen Bee, Carapace, and Rena Rouge defeated him, repaired Paris and were heading to the Eiffel Tower. They reached the main platform just before Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee de-transformed. Alya, Nino and Chloe were about to return their miraculouses when Master Fu suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Ladybug," he said, startling them, "I would like for them to keep their miraculouses until Hawkmoth has been defeated and his miraculous returned."

Alya, Nino and Chloe's eyes went wide with shock. "Are you sure, Master Fu," Cat Noir asked, "What if something where to happen to them?"

Master Fu nodded with a smile. Ladybug's miraculous started to beep, indicating that she was about to de-transform. "Sorry guys, I need to bug out," she said. Cat Noir was about to say something to her but she was already heading off to where-ever she was going. "Someday, M'lady," he said, "I will know who you are."

***With Marinette/Ladybug***

Ladybug landed on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng residence/bakery where she de-transformed into Marinette. Her kwami, Tikki, yawned and said, "Well that took longer than I expected." "Same, Tikki," Marinette replied, "Richter was a formidable villain, my head is still ringing from when he shook the metal cage I got stuck in."

Marinette went downstairs to the bakery where her parents were working on a fairly large cake. The TV, which Marinette's father bought several weeks ago, was showing a news feed that peaked all three's attention. "This is Nadia Chamack, live in the United States of America, where computer and technology genius, Kyle Markson, has developed a device that, when mounted on any road vehicle, can alert the driver when there is construction, a car accident or a 'General nuisance who likes to run red lights,' says Kyle." "Well, that is definitely handy," Marinette's mom said, "I had trouble getting to the store to buy ingredients for our pastries and other baked goods."

Marinette laughed, checked her phone clock and near about screamed, "I'm going to be late to school. Love you mom and dad." Her parents waved as she left.

***15 minutes later***

Marinette arrived at Collège Françoise Dupont, where se saw Chloe talking with Juleka and Rose. "I honestly don't know what to make of this guy," she said and saw Marinette approach, "Hey, Mari. What's up?" "The usual, running away from akuma attacks on my way to school," she replied, making all of them laugh. Juleka asked, "Have you heard about the latest device that American, Kyle Markson, made?" "Yes," Marinette answered, "caught a glimpse of it on the way here." Chloe said, "I like his inventions, but some of them seem like a waste of time." "Oh, I beg to differ," said someone behind the 4 girls.

They turned around to see a girl with a blue-to-pink tie-dye shirt, black knee length shorts (made with the material in blue jeans), lavender purple designer boots, a necklace with a Celtic Cross that had tiny green gems in it, had blonde hair with teal ends and 2 different colored eyes, brown and yellow.

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to startle you girls." "No, no, it's ok," Rose said, "may we ask who you are?" The girl nodded, stuck out her right hand and said, "Malyka Storts, but you can call me Mal." Marinette, Chloe, Rose and Juleka shook her hand as she continued, "Kyle Markson is my idol. his inventions inspire me to make a difference in the world but I still have yet to do so. The only thing I managed to create was this." Malyka pulled out a small, but heavy box from her satchel. Marinette asked, "What is it?" Malyka replied, "It is supposed to be a 'Make-up-to-go kit'. It is designed to do your make-up on your way to a meeting, date, or even school, without taking forever. I still can't get it to work."

"I could offer a solution to that," Adrien said as he mysteriously appeared behind Marinette, scaring her. "DON'T DO THAT ADRIEN," she screamed, maybe a little to loud. Adrien chuckled and continued, "I actually have a friend who can help, but he isn't here yet." "Let me guess," Malyka said, "Max Kente?" Adrien nodded with wide eyes.

The bell rang and they went to their classes, but Malyka felt uneasy thinking about talking to Max. "What's wrong," Marinette asked her, "you don't look too good." Malyka replied, "Max was my ex-boyfriend. I don't have very good luck talking to my exes. Can you talk to him with me?" Marinette nodded and smiled at her just as they entered the Math room.

***With Hawkmoth/Gabriel Agreste***

Hawkmoth was pacing furiously in his "hideout", rambling to himself. "I have had enough of this," he said, "if no one I akumatize can defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, I don't know what will. I must fight them myself, no akuma to support me, just myself and my rage. I **WILL** get their miraculouses, even if it will mean loosing mine. Ladybug, Cat Noir, I assure you that you'll never win. Dark Wings fall."

As Hawkmoth de-transformed, Nooroo, the kwami of the butterfly miraculous, said, "I think you are putting too much pressure on yourself, Master. It may lead you to your unknown defeat." This earned him a cold, hard look from Gabriel. "I know what's best for me, Nooroo," he replied coldly, "and I will stop at nothing to achieve my goal."

***Back with Marinette***

Marinette, Chloe, Juleka, Rose and Malyka just took their seats in Mrs. Bustier's classroom just as the bell rang. Mrs. Bustier had a big smile on her face when she came in. "Class, I have a special announcement to make," she said, "Kyle Markson will be visiting Paris soon to demonstrate some of his inventions and he call our school to say he wants 2 students to be his assistants while he is here!" Everyone's eyes went wide and then started cheering. Alix asked, "Did he say how long he was going to be in Paris?" "2 weeks," she replied, "give or take how long Mayor Bourgeois considers accepting his 'items'."

Everyone chuckled, then the bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the day. As they were leaving, Alya and Marinette were talking about Kyle Markson with Malyka. "What is it about him that makes you idolize him, Mal," Marinette asked. "The complexity of the devices he creates," Malyka replied, "my personal favorite is the 'Vein Diolator', it monitors your blood pressure and blood sugar and alerts you when one or the other goes above or below normal levels." Alya let out a long, low whistle, "Now that's a handy device." "That's what my mom said about his traffic alerter thing as I was heading to school this morning," Marinette said.

Just then, Max Kente bumped into Malyka. "Oh, sorry," he said, "I wasn't..." That's when he noticed who he 'ran' into. "Hey, Max," Malyka said, feeling like she had a migraine. Marinette asked, "Mal has been working on something and she needs your help trying to make it work, can you help her?" "Sure," he replied, "let me take a look at it." Max took the box and examined it, inside and out, and sighed, "Well, I really don't know how to help, this is a little past my level of expertise." Malyka sighed and said, "Well, there goes another design down the garbage chute." "I have an idea," Alya said, "if you get picked to be one of Kyle's assistants, maybe he can help." Mairnette nodded in agreement as the four of them went their separate ways home.

***The Next Day***

All the students at Collège Françoise Dupont were standing outside the front doors, waiting for Kyle Markson to arrive. Everyone was excited to see who he would pick for his assistants. 20 minutes later, 4 cars pulled up: 2 silver Lamborghini Urus', a lavender purple Ferrari 458 Italia and a teal Koenigsegg Regera.

Everyone was making noises of fascination as people stepped out of the cars, but out of the Koenigsegg stepped Kyle Markson himself. He was wearing sleek red and black tennis shoes with white socks, ankle length silk/linen pants, a green shirt with a circuit board pattern, a blue mid-upper arm jacket, and he had black hair with a bright red and teal stripe in the center.

He cleared his throat and spoke with a surprisingly high-pitched, but deep sounding, voice, "Greetings students of Collège Françoise Dupont, I am Kyle Markson. As you all know I will be selecting students to be my assistants for my time here in Paris. But I won't be picking 2 of you, some of my assistants who were supposed to come became very ill and couldn't come, instead I will be choosing 6 of you." Everyone started getting 'antsy' when he said this. He continued, "Let's see who will be those lucky 6, shall we?"

He scanned the crowd and pointed to Marinette, Adrien, Malyka, Chloe, Alya and Nino. "Those who I pointed at," he said, "please come stand in front of me." As they approached, Kyle handed them very small pins, and as they took them, their names appeared on them. "Congrats Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Malyka Storts, Chloe Bourgeois, Alya Cesaire, and Nino Lahiffe," Kyle said, "you six are my assistants for my time here in Paris." The rest of the students cheered as the men who drove the Urus' escorted them into the cars.

***10 Minutes Later***

Kyle's convoy arrived outside what looked like an abandoned aircraft hangar. When they entered, Marinette, Adrien, Malyka, Chloe, Alya and Nino saw lots of equipment, both technological and mechanical, and several tables covered in parts, tools and devices. "Welcome to my 'Lab'," Kyle said, "it doesn't look like much, but it's temporary. I will now assign you with a few small tasks." He handed each of them a single 3x5 notecard with 5 tasks written on them.

Kyle was about to say something when he saw what was in Malyka's hand. "Is that a MuT-Go," he asked, "I have been trying to design one of those, may I see it?" Malyka handed it to him and he looked over the small box, opened it and a confused but impressed smirk appeared on his face. He said, "This is incredible; well greased servo-joints, Alumi-steel arms, tri-point grips and a SDrC 610 central motor. The only thing missing is an ample power supply." One of the other men that were with them brought over a very, very small blue prism. "Oh, thanks Zander," Kyle said, "just want I was looking for."

Kyle put the battery, it said Lith-Sod_2 ApA battery (Lithium-Sodiumide_2 Acute Power Amplifier) on the side, in the 'MuT-Go' and it started moving. "IT WORKS," Malyka screamed excitedly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ACTUALLY WORKS!" Kyle felt embarrassed but handed it back to her saying, "You have definitely impressed me, Malyka. Keep up the good work." He turned to speak to all 6 of them, "Now, the cards I handed to you have tasks that will help me prepare the demonstration of my inventions to your mayor. When you are finished, return to me for further instructions. Let's get to it."

***30 Minutes Later (1:56 PM, Paris Time)***

Kyle had 7 different devices to demonstrate to Mayor Bourgeois, three were labeled: 'Traf-Alert', 'Biometric Analyzer', and 'Med-Assist'. Marinette, Adrien, Malyka, Chloe, Alya and Nino were standing nearby as one of Kyle's associates approached them. "Hello, my name is Serrina," she said, "I was instructed to take you home. Kyle can't thank you for your help today due to the mayor arriving soon. If you will follow me, I will bring you to your ride that is waiting."

They followed Serrina around the corner and spotted a red Terradyne Gurkha LAPV near a side door that was open for the vehicle to leave. "That's a pretty well armored car to take us home in," Nino said. Serrina took note of this, literally, and replied, "Well Kyle does take safety seriously, especially for those who help him. His motto is: 'The safest place to be is with those you feel the safest with.' And the person I feel the safest with is my sister, Kyra, she is driving." A door closed, Serrina's sister stepped out and said, "Serrina, are we takin' 'em home or what? I have a business dinner to set up for Kyle and Mayor Bourgeois after this display event." "Ok, ok," Serrina replied, "please step inside, enjoy your trips home." She bowed to them as they got in. Kyra started the engine, which roared to life with a massively deep growl, and put it in drive.

***50 Minutes later, Marinette's house***

Kyra dropped Marinette off at her house last, reason being that Kyra was an ex-fashion designer and Marinette wanted to be one and had a massive conversation about it, and she wave as Kyra drove away.

Marinette entered her "home" and saw a note on the bakery's main counter, it read: Marinette, your father and I decided to go out for dinner, we wanted you to come but we couldn't reach you. I know you think it's early for us to have dinner, but the restaurant we are going to has a very long wait time. Take care, Mom.

Marinette sighed and went upstairs to her room, turned on her computer to discover a live news feed. The reporter said, in a terrified voice, "We have a ... uh ... 'special person' w-with a 'special' announcement here n-near the Eiffel T-tower." The camera turned to reveal Hawkmoth himself. "Greetings citizens of Paris," he said, menacingly, "I have a simple request. I ask that Ladybug, Cat Noir and their friends come to this exact location. Unless you want all of Paris akumatized, including yourselves, don't keep me waiting. You have 20 minutes." He laughed evilly and the screen when back to it's original background (Adrien's recent photo shoot* picture was Marinette's new background screen), leaving Hawkmoth's laugh echoing in Marinette's head. Marinette irritably huffed, opened her purse and Tikki came out with a look of confusion, she must have heard what Hawkmoth said. Marinette said to Tikki, "It's time to transform!" Tikki nodded in agreement, indicating she was 'recharged' and ready. Marinette flicked her earring saying, "Tikki, Spots On!" In a cloud of pink, red and black, Marinette became Ladybug and left her home via her roof balcony.

***5 Minutes later***

Ladybug met up with Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Cat Noir on the roof of a building directly across the river from Northern face of the Eiffel Tower. Carapace asked, "You saw his message too, LB?" She nodded, saying, "Guess he got tired of having others do his dirty work and decided to do it himself.

Hawkmoth appeared on the bridge below, 'yelling', "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. Let's finish this once and for all, shall we?" With that 'Team Miraculous'** jumped down and started to make their way to Hawkmoth, practically running, and Hawkmoth the same. Just as they were about to clash a massive, beastly roar filled the air, halting all six in their tracks. Rena asked, "What. Was. That?" Her question was answered by a loud crashing and heavy footsteps.

A few moments later, an extremely large 'beast' emerged from behind, more like through, the buildings to the right of the tower. It was covered in heavy looking scales with lots of spikes, had 6 eyes on both sides of its head, red markings ran everywhere on it's back, legs, and head, and was half the height of the Eiffel Tower. The creature roared again, near about deafening them, and slammed the ground. Ladybug screamed, "Who did you akumatize, Hawkmoth?" "I didn't do this," he replied, clearly terrified, "if I akumatized someone, I wouldn't be here."

The creature started moving toward them, a look of destruction in it's 12 eyes. Hawkmoth said to Ladybug, "Take my miraculous. I'm done trying to get yours." As he took his miraculous off, he de-transformed into Gabriel Agreste and handed Ladybug the moth/butterfly miraculous. The moment she closed her hand, Gabriel was running away as fast as he could.

The creature looked at him running away then at the others, mainly Ladybug, with an angry growl. Cat Noir raised his hand and said, "Cataclysm!" He ran forward and touched the first spiked scale he saw on it's right leg. It started to disintegrate but stopped after 6 spiked fell apart. The creature wasn't even phased by this and swiped with the same leg, Cat Noir dodged it, but the swipe found a different target. Ladybug flew into a wall opposite of the building they were just on, screaming in pain.

The others ran over and Cat Noir found out why she was screaming, there was a good sized spike in her side. From where the spike was, she was bleeding slowly, it was unknown how long she had. The creature was slowly advancing, raising it's leg again then stopped and looked behind them. They looked the same way to see someone standing with a non-traditional soldier stance. Ladybug recognized who it was and faintly said, "Is that, Kyle?"

To Be Continued (in the next chapter)

* * *

*=Episode: Style Queen, where Adrien was modeling Marinette's Derby hat.

**=I don't know if someone owns this name, but I give all the credit for the name to the owner, I just wanted to use it.


End file.
